newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Schmidt and Cece
Schmidt and Cece is a relationship on FOX comedy New Girl. They are portrayed by Max Greenfield and Hannah Simone. History Since Schmidt and Cece met, he - along with all the other guys in the loft - showed an awkward mostly physical interest over her. In the episode Cece Crashes, she manipulates the guys into doing everything she wants, but she only apologizes to Schmidt, the one who suffered the most trying to conquer her. They sleep in the same bed together and holding hands. Until the episode Secrets, Schmidt and Cece secretly dated, although they tried not to get feelings involved into it and kept their relationship mostly physical, because Cece could not deny she was physically attracted to Jess' roommate. Its in this same episode that the truth comes out, but is only later that she grants Schmidt a real life date where he can "show her off". After getting to know about the truth, Nick and Winston are mostly stunned about it, not able to believe what Schmidt has done and Jess is a little reluctant to accept it, but ends up surrending to her friends' relationship. Jealousy start to grow around their relationship. Cece's job become a major influence on Schmidt's feelings for the fact that she's dealing with attractive man in dangerous ways. They even have a minor break-up where Schmidt show he's done with Cece by sleeping with her friend Nadia and accidentally breaking his penis during sexual intercourse with her. They get back together as Cece apologizes, but need to stay away because of his medical condition. In the final episode of the first season, See Ya, Schmidt is finally posessed by jealousy and can't endure Cece texting the guy she's working with and goes through her cellphone. She's mad at him and they break-up, with Schmidt playing a "White Fangs" style to scare her off, what just makes her sadder, heartbroken and angry towards him. They are now married. They also are expecting a child together. After a time skip of three years, they have a daughter Ruth. Season 1 Valentine's Day ls Cece to tell her about what almost happened the night before. Cece is still in Schmidts bed in her underwear and tells Jess if she had hit on Schmidt it would have been "pretty crazy". Cece ends the call and Schmidt rolls over and hugs her implying they both go back to sleep. The two then decide to have a no strings attached relationship based entirely on sex, however they decide to keep it secret as Cece is embarressed to be seen with Schmidt. Fancyman (Part 2) Cece allows Schmidt to choose a place for them to have sex, he chooses his car or 'the manbulance' which Winston uses to drive to Mexico, still with them in the back of the car naked. He does not realise they are in their until going through US customs on his way back to the loft. Winston's discovery means he is the only person other than Cece and Schmidt to know about their relationship. Secrets Jess and Cece are set to run a 5K run together for an unkown cause, however Cece boycots training one morning because she is with with Schmidt who stayed over at her appartment the night before. Meanwhile Winston tells Nick about Cece and Schmidt, who tells Jess. Jess is angry that Cece didn't tell her and the two fight for the rest of their training and the 5K run until Jess sees Schmidt in a T-shirt saying "See Cece run". When she asks Schmidt he says aparrently Cece thought it was funny leading Jess to realise that Cece has feelings for him. Jess then confronts her and Cece admits thatv she 'likes' him. Kids CeCe is concerned that she is pregnant with Schmidt's baby. She spends the majority of the episode vascillating between being freaked out and trying to practice her somewhat suspect brand of parenting on Jess's student/boyfriend's daughter. Schmidt asks CeCe out on their first official date to Italy on Ice, but CeCe declines because she is trying to keep her worry about being pregnancy a secret. Schmidt thinks that she wants him to date someone else and so asks Nick on a fake date over the phone while CeCe is watching to try to make her jealous. He finally discovers CeCe's secret and quickly transitions from scared to ecstatic. He tells her that he is excited to help her take care of the baby. Unbeknowst to CeCe, he also plans to ask her to marry him using a sky-writing airplane. Before he can do this however, CeCe discovers that she is not truly pregnant. Schmidt is able to hide the marriage proposal from CeCe by quickly helping her into her car so that she can drive away without seeing it. It is clear that he is highly disappointed in the outcome of the proposal and even the pregnancy scare. Tomatoes Cece decides she and Schmidt should take a step back from their relationship after the pregnancy scare. Nadia overhears the conversation and decides that she will date Schmidt. He is fine with this only to make Cece jealous. The date ends with Schmidt going to the hospital with a broken penis. Cece meets him there and the two reconcile. See Ya Schmidt starts to think that Cece is cheating on him with an attractive and dangerous model she works with. Unable to open himself up about it to her, he finally confronts her when the guys are lost in the desert. He first goes through her cellphone and find a incriminating message from that same model. Cece's angry at him for doing such private invasion, and unable to keep living with that creepy feeling, Schmidt break-up with Cece the "White Fangs" way, telling her to go away and saying he doesn't love her anymore and she must find some friends, because there are none. She's heartbroken for him doing that an uncover his breaking up trick because she just knows Schmidt too well and also knows that "White Fangs" is the only e-book on his tablet. Season 2 Initially, Schmidt is disturbed when he comes back and finds that Cece is dating Robby. They share many moments, although Cece is persistent on staying with Robby, who is a nice guy. However, Schmidt has no intentions of leaving her alone. In the middle of this, Schmidt's boss wants to start a sexual relationship with him, which he accepts after Cece flees from their kiss. The failings sexual relationship with his boss makes Schmidt realize that the sex with Cece was always successful because it was love. Cece and Schmidt share that kiss while she is still dating Robby, although they break up shortly after, since Robby doesn't like the idea of having children. After Robby and Cece break up, Schmidt is determined to win Cece back. He puts on his best suit, and goes to her place to confess his feelings. Schmidt brings a pigeon into her house, confusing her at first, but then he explains why he came— he confesses that he doesn't just like her... he loves her. Cece is hesitant at first, due to so much going against their relationship, but Schmidt is able to persuade her, even mentioning that he would want a kid with her. Cece agrees to have dinner with him. However, this is all ruined when Schmidt's boss gets him drunk for a vodka-testing. When Cece sees him drunk, and finds out he was with his sexually-relationed boss, she turns him down, and calls her mother to set her up with an Indian man. Cece begins looking for an Indian man, muh to Schmidt's dismay. His friendship with Cece is strained, due to the pain of rejection. Soon after, they patch their friendship up, but Cece is still on her way to arranged-marrying an Indian man. She starts seeing Shivrang, but continues looking at more options. She goes to an event to meet an Indian match, but Schmidt decides to show up. She tries to keep her distance from him at the Indian event. Schmidt is shocked when no Indian man wants to be with Cece's at the event, since she's at "table 34", which is the unemployed and "bad" table. Schmidt defends her to all the Indians for being rude to her, telling them how great of a girl she is. Schmidt's speech causes many Indian men to suddenly go for Cece, which begins to irritate Schmidt. At the end of the day, Schmidt goes home with Cece, and they end up having sex, although Cece says she is still going to marry an Indian man, which Schmidt claims he's fine with. Schmidt is heartbroken when he has to watch Cece and Shivrang together. He is miserable when Cece and Shivrang get engaged, and even goes to the lengths of having a symbolic fish that represents Cece, since it is so rare. Originally, Cece promises him a plus one if he gets a date by her wedding, which Schmidt agrees. He tried to ask a countless amount of his former hook-ups, but they all reject him. Schmidt finally tries asking his college ex-girlfriend Elizabeth to be his date. She turns him down at first, since he's no longer fat, and is a big jerk. Schmidt and Elizabeth reconnect, and begin a relationship again, and Elizabeth does become Schmidt's girlfriend and date to Cece's wedding, although he doesn't make Cece give the plus one. During Cece's wedding with Shivrang, Schmidt accidentally walks in on her before the ceremony, and claims they had an "eye-conversation" where Cece told him that she doesn't want to marry Shivrang. Everyone thinks he's delusional at first, but Schmidt and Winston team up to sabotage her wedding, and Nick finally agrees to help in the end. They fall on the stage right before Cece can finish her final circle, which would finish the marriage ceremony, conveniently. But this is not the reason the wedding is stopped. Cece confesses that she still has feelings for someone else, and Shivrang says he does, too, and runs away with Elain, his lover, portrayed by Taylor Swift. When Elizabeth asks Cece who she was talking about, she confirms that she was talking about Schmidt, and both girls ask Schmidt to choose between them, thus beginning the love triangle. Schmidt runs away, unable to answer, since he's in love with both of them. Season 4 The Last Wedding Schmidt has had a slutty summer to get over the fact that Cece and Buster are together. During the last wedding the gang is going to, Schmidt plans on hooking up with another girl, although his feelings for Cece are shown in many cases, such as when he becomes aroused while watching Cece show Jess how to dance to attract the best man at the wedding. However, some girls at the wedding want to have a foursome with both Schmidt and Nick. Nick is immediately disgusted by the idea, although Schmidt continously tries to convince him so he can get over Cece and Buster. Nick reluctantly changes his mind after Cece tells him that she and Buster broke up, as he knows he has to do this foursome for Schmidt now. Schmidt, however, bows out after finding out that Nick's hand feels like a hoof. Nick then reveals that Cece and Buster broke up, but Schmidt reacts very oddly, and continuously repeats that it's interesting. Later, Schmidt tells Cece that he's sorry that she and Buster broke up, and Cece tells him that she's waiting for Schmidt to do something weird. Schmidt confesses that he feels that, too, and leaves to stop himself before he does something weird. Micro Winston and Cece find that Schmidt and Coach act extremely conceited about their looks, so the two of them schemingly encourage them to become models. However, both Cece and Winston feel bad after finding out how much modeling means to Schmidt, since he used to have self-confidence issues when he was fat. To ensure that he doesn't find out the whole modeling thing is fake, they pay money to have Schmidt's image placed on an ad. Landline Schmidt has Cece record the voice for their landline's voicemail. No matter how Cece says the voicemail, Schmidt says it's sexy and arousing him (and the entire world). Background Check Schmidt snoops on Jess's phone while she's texting Cece and finds out she went on a date with a guy named Paul. Schmidt tries to play it cool about Cece going on a date with another guy. Schmidt continuously makes fun of Paul's name. Then, during Winston's background check, Cece comes in to help with the supposed meth that Jess has. She almost says meth aloud when the woman from the LAPD is sitting there, but Schmidt stops her by surprising her with a kiss. Schmidt tells her to play along, or they go to jail. He announces that Cece is his girlfriend, and pretends like they are dating in front of the LAPD cop. They later share a short moment while talking about the new guy she is seeing named “Paul” Goldmine Cece wants to get a breast reduction and Schmidt goes through the “stages of grief”. During her consult Schmidt comes to say his last goodbyes to her breasts and he gives her earbuds with music so she does not hear his “private conversation”. She sneakily removes the earbuds and hears him call her beautiful and the size of her breasts did not matter. He does not notice that she hears him, she smiles and puts back the earbuds. Thanksgiving IV Schmidt is in charge of picking Cece’s date for “Bangs-giving”. He tells her that her dates name is Geoff. He never shows up and she thinks he isn’t real. When Schmidt leaves the room Geoff shows up late. Cece speaks Hindi to him and kicks him out because she wants to spend time alone with Schmidt. They then spend the night playing board games. LAXmas Schmidt and Cecelia buy guest tickets to an exclusive lounge and meet a rich man there. When Cece goes to the bar the man asks Schmidt if he could “take his girl for a spin”. Schmidt refuses and makes a scene. Cece and Schmidt leave the lounge and go eat together. Cece asks him what the man said and he said that he disrespected something very important to him (Cece) and something priceless. She then tells him she stole a pillow he liked from the lounge for him and tells him she likes being his friend and he says he likes being her friend too and they wish each other a Merry Christmas. Oregon Schmidt tells Cece that she is the most amazing women he has ever met and that he will never stop trying to make her happy. He says that he prmoises for the rest of his life.. then gets cut off by a phone call. Later Cece’s former crush comes to see her but she tells him that she’s in love with someone else (Schmidt) but it’s complicated and that Winston knows. Photos Landing gear.jpg Schmidt and cece.jpg Ruth Cece Schmidt.png Videos Category:Pairings